


ScoutMaster

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Cecearlos - Freeform, Cock Worship, Cuddling, Gags, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, arm binders, panel gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl's turn to dominant both Cecil and Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	ScoutMaster

Cecil and Carlos stood naked side by side, a leash connected to both of their collars keeping them from pulling away from each other. Arm binders kept their arms behind their backs, forcing them to stand with perfect posture, chests out and shoulders squared. Black blindfolds were tied over their eyes. Special panel gags kept them quiet this time, the inflatable balls stuck in their mouths pumped up to ensure their mouths were forced open around it.

Earl sat in a chair a few feet away from the pair, elbows resting on his knees and chin in the palm of his hands as he smiled to himself. He had set them up like this half an hour ago before slipping away, using his scouting training to ensure they would not be able to hear where he was going. He took a seat and sat back to watch them, licking his lips as he waited.

He watched with lust as the pair struggled not to move, soft mewls and whimpers the only sounds escaping from their gags. Their cocks slowly grew hard as time continued to pass and Earl smiled as he soon had two very erect and needy boyfriends standing before him. He allowed himself to laugh aloud when he saw the way Cecil was thrusting his hips out, trying to get some form of friction.

Carlos and Cecil perked up and held still when they heard Earl’s voice, trembling when the scoutmaster allowed his footsteps to be heard as he approached the pair. They threw their heads back when he gripped both of their erections by their bases, giving them each a gentle squeeze and a single stroke before letting them go.

“Look at my two well behaved toys,” Earl sighed, “I wonder if they need something from their Master, hm?” He smiled as the pair took this as permission to be vocal, listening as they both moaned and mewled, pleading around their gags as they rolled their hips forward towards him, begging for him to touch them again.

“Now let me see…” Earl took a step back before dropping down onto one knee, gently cupping their testicles in his hands. He waited for them to calm down a little before continuing, treating them as if he were inspecting some kind of property. “You’ve both got good sized balls,” he purred. He leaned forward to drag his tongue over Cecil’s making him gasp and throw his head back with a scream. Carlos’ reaction to a gentle lick was more subdued, his body trembling from the effort to control himself.

He ran the tips of his fingers along the sides of their shafts, watching as their erections twitched and moved, a single drop of pre-cum forming at the heads of their needy cocks. “I don’t know…” he whispered, letting his lips brush against the head of Carlos’ cock, “I think this pet has the better cock…it  _is_  bigger than mine or yours…”

Carlos blushed at Earl’s words, turning his face away. He was still a little self-conscious about the size of his penis when compared to the other two but little by little they were helping him get over his worry, praising and worshiping it whenever they had the chance. Even now, Earl was lightly kissing up and down the sides, whispering about how beautiful and thick it was. Carlos gasped when Earl ran his tongue along the large vein on the underside, throwing his head back.

He moaned louder as Earl wrapped his lips around his cock, his eyes shut tight underneath his blindfold. He shifted a little in stance, bowing his head as Earl started to suck his cock, swallowing as he pushed his head down, taking half of it in one go before needing to pause before pushing himself to take in the rest.

He was greedy when giving oral, even when playing the role of Dominant. The redhead moaned loudly as he licked along the sides of Carlos’ thick shaft, gagging himself as he swallowed around the head. He continued to deep throat him for several more seconds before pulling back until just the head was in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and teasing the slit with the tip of it.

Cecil perked up at the muffled sound of Carlos’ whimper, signaling that the scientist had reached orgasm. He turned his head and leaned to the side, nuzzling the side of Carlos’ neck. He blushed when Carlos turned his head to nuzzle him back, mewling and panting behind his panel gag as Earl licked his softening cock clean. Cecil was about to make a comforting noise when suddenly Earl’s hand was around his cock and he jumped and let out a low groan, bowing his head as Earl’s lips wrapped themselves around the head and started to suck.

Carlos listened while in a blissful haze to the sounds Cecil was making as Earl pleasured him. He smiled weakly around his gag, leaning back against the wall as support. Earl was sucking and slurping and gagging loudly around Cecil’s erection and Carlos listened in rapt attention, his heart still racing from it all.

Once Cecil had reached orgasm; Earl licked him clean and then stood up, removing their gags to massage their jaws. “Colors?”

“White.”

“Purple.”

“Good,” Earl said with a nod, turning and walking back to his chair, making sure his feet made enough noise that they could at least get a general idea of where he had gone. “Now…kiss each other,” he commanded.

They turned their heads, sighing as they pressed their lips together. Cecil moaned against Carlos’ lips, opening his mouth to invite Carlos’ tongue in. Carlos took the invitation willingly, tasting the inside of Cecil’s mouth, sucking gently on the radio host’s before pulling back a little, giving his bottom lip a gentle nip and a suck.

“You’re both so beautiful together,” Earl whispered.

Carlos and Cecil paused in their kissing then. They had heard the little bit of regret in Earl’s tone of voice. They were aware that sometimes the redhead felt like an interloper between them and no matter how many times they assured him that this was not so, beliefs were not always hard to break it seemed. Cecil smiled against Carlos’ cheek and they both came to the same conclusion without speaking or eye contact.

Earl blushed a little when the pair turned their heads towards him and he snorted. “Did I tell you to sto..?”

It was awkward at first, moving with the leash keep their collars together but slowly Cecil and Carlos got the hang of it. They moved towards the sound of Earl’s voice and soon both were kissing him, searching for his mouth with their own mouths. He tried to protest at first but he soon smiled and helped them, kissing one and then the other before going back to both again. It felt wonderful having two different sets of lips pressed against him and he cooed, stroking their sides and stomachs in praise.

“My lovely perfect pets…” he whispered.

“Master,” Cecil panted.

“Wonderful Master,” Carlos agreed, licking the side of Earl’s neck.

They both started to kiss downwards, worshiping every available inch of Earl’s body along the way. They paused once to take their time suckling on a nipple each, trailing downwards with eager tongues to where his own erection was resting against his stomach.

Carlos was the first to take the head into his mouth, sucking while Cecil licked the sides of the shaft, teasing the vein along the underside with the tip of his tongue. They switched after several wonderful minutes and it was Cecil who swallowed when Earl finally came.

“Masters…” Earl sighed, smirking as he watched the pair licking and nuzzling blindly at his softening penis. Shaking his head, he reached down and removed their blindfolds, blushing when they looked up at him. “Hey…”

He squawked when they suddenly climbed into the chair with him, cuddling up on either side of him. “Don’t break the fucking chair!” he protested.

“It’ll be fine,” Carlos laughed, “it’s a metal chair! It should be able to handle the weight.”

“This feels nice,” Cecil agreed, rubbing his cheek against the top of Earl’s head.

He laughed, hugging them both by their middles, pulling them in closer against him for another shared kiss. “You two are impossible.”

“And that’s why you love us,” Cecil chirped.

“Scientifically speaking of course,” Carlos added.

Earl shook his head at the two, laughing despite himself as the chair let out an annoyed groan at so much weight being put on it.


End file.
